


Suger and murder

by dawofmorning



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawofmorning/pseuds/dawofmorning
Summary: Lauren was found dead on the girl’s bathroom floor at McKinley High School on Valentine’s Day.                      After the Brittany assembly, Lauren joined the New Directions and she joined the school paper where she wrote articles exposing the Glee Club secrets. In doing so, she caused trouble between the members of the New Directions and one of them killed her. The question is which one?





	1. Chapter 1

Lauren was found dead on the girl’s bathroom floor at McKinley High School on Valentine’s Day. After the Brittany assembly, Lauren joined the New Directions and she joined the school paper where she wrote articles exposing the Glee Club secrets. In doing so, she caused trouble between the members of the New Directions and one of them killed her. The question is which one? 

Flashback to the beginning…  
Lauren walked into the auditorium with a smile on her face, and then soon her smile faded 

she got there, Santana said: “Lauren shouldn’t you be leaving with the circus since people could mistake you for a white rhino?”  
Lauren replied: “Don’t make me rip that beautiful weave out of your head!”  
Mr. Shoe then chimed in and said: “We’re not going to get violent”  
Quinn said: “Lauren has a lot of nerve showing her face here; she needs to leave.”  
Lauren asked calmly: “Why do I need to leave?”  
Santana replied: “Because you did nothing but cause trouble for the last few months.”  
Brittany said: “Because of you all we do is fight.”  
Lauren asked: “How is that my fault? I didn’t make Quinn cheat on Sam”.  
Santana replied: “No but you wrote about in that ridiculous school paper. You did it so that Sam wouldn’t go to prom with Quinn. Then she would lose the chance to be Prom Queen and you would have more of a chance to win Prom Queen. “  
Sam said: “You wrote about me flirting with Kurt! You exaggerated a lot and blamed it on his tight jeans which are only partly at fault.”  
Kurt said: “It’s not my fault; I can wear what I want, and my jeans are always fashionable. You outed David Karofsky, and you put cameras in the boy’s locker room. You sent the video of Dave kissing me to everyone!”  
Lauren said: “You’re welcome! You got to come back to this school where you can strut around in your tight jeans all you want, and we don’t have to worry about Dave killing you.”  
Rachel said: “The only thing we agree on is that we want you out of the Glee Club.”  
Lauren asked: “Don’t you need me for Nationals”?  
Everyone yelled: “No!”  
Kurt then said: “Even if we needed more than 12 members, we already replaced you.”  
Lauren asked: “With who?”  
Just then Dave walked in.  
Lauren said: “You’ve got to be kidding me!” Then she stormed out of the auditorium.


	2. Smchapter2

Lauren walks to the bathroom counter, puts her water bottle down, and then uses the bathroom stall on the left.  
The bathroom stall door on the right opens and a girl walks very fast to the bathroom counter. All you can see is what is reflected in the bathroom mirror. Her face is completely covered, she’s wearing a red hoodie, and she put something in Lauren’s water bottle. She wipes the top off with a paper towel and you can see in the mirror that her nails are painted light pink. She then exits the bathroom quickly.  
The middle stall borages open and a teenage girl in a black hoodie, also covering her face, runs to the bathroom counter. You notice in the bathroom mirror that her nails are painted a dark red color. She grabs Lauren’s water bottle, runs out of the bathroom, and dumps it in the trash on the way out.  
Lauren then gets out of her stall and we hear her toilet flush. She goes to the sink and then begins to wash her hands. She noticed that someone threw her bottle in the trash.   
“Well I am not digging it out of the nasty trash can. I will just get a new one.” She said to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren was excited about her first meeting of the school paper. She hung out in the classroom afterwards to talk to Sue Sylvester about what she wanted in it.  
Lauren said: “I want to join the Glee Club without auditioning for them. I’m not as good of a singer as Rachel Berry or even as Tina. Mike Chang got to join the glee club without auditioning or having to sing. However, I’m not a football player and being a female wrestler even on a boys team isn’t the same thing.”  
Sue asked: “Why do you want to join the Glee Club?”  
Lauren replied: “I have my reasons.”  
Sue said: “I’m sure there’s some logical explanation for why you want to waste your time with Mr. Schuster and the elves who live in an in his over gelled hair that he rubs with butter.”  
Lauren said: “Everyone knows you don’t like the glee club. If I was a member, I would be able to write articles about them expose their secrets and turn the members against each other. I would have it done before nationals since I’d be okay going to sectionals but I don’t want to go to New York with them. I couldn’t stand being in Glee Club that long.”  
Sue said” I like the way your evil mind works and we’re going to make a good team.”   
A few days later Lauren joined the Glee Club, she was very happy she got to sit next to Puck. She had a huge crush on him and he smiled at her. She also had a huge crush on Mr. Schu who is now announcing that they were going to do duet. Lauren wasn’t quite ready to sing in front of a group, which meant she couldn’t work with anyone yet. Puck stopped looking at her and started looking at Santana. Britney was looking at her too. Lauren reminded herself that she was supposed to be looking around for dirt not really looking at hot guys. It was obvious to her that Britney had feelings for Santana. Lauren wasn’t sure how far she wanted to go with her news articles, she knew she wasn’t about to out Britney. She better come up with something fast otherwise should be swaying in the background of Rachel Berry and Santana neither of whom she really liked. She was a wrestling star; she wasn’t someone who wanted to be in the background. She likewise wanted to go to journalism school so she needed to stay on the paper. Lauren wanted to hang out with Puck who is so hot, and the very sexy William Schuster. During the homecoming show, she found out how surprisingly sexy he was and she then wanted to join the Glee Club. The class ended and Lauren stayed back so she could flirt with Puck who was looking at her again.


	4. Chapter 4

.Santana and Brittany laid on Brittany’s bed.  
Santana kisses Brittany who says: “Aw sweet lady kisses.” 

Santana says: “It’s a nice change from making out with boys.”

Britney says: “We should do a duet together.” 

Santana replies: “There’s too much talking going on”,

Santana kisses Brittany again in hopes that will it will shut her up, but Brittany keeps going on about how she wants to do a duet with her.

Santana says: “I’m not making out with you because I am in with love you or want to sing love songs or make lady babies with you. I’m just here because Puck is romancing Lauren and I’m like a lizard I need a warm body on top of me or I can’t digest my food.”

Brittany thought for a minute and asked: “What if we didn’t sing a love song? What if we just sing a song that’s fun yet good? Something where you could show off your voice and our dance moves. Then we wouldn’t have to hear Rachel and Finn brag about how they didn’t have any competition.”

Santana looks at Brittany, she really loved her beautiful blonde friend and hated to disappoint her. She said: “Okay I will do it only to see the look on the midget diva and frankinteens faces when Mr. Schu announces that we’re the winners and we’re going to Breadsticks.”  
.


End file.
